A Converged Cable Access Platform (CCAP) is an industry standard platform for transmitting video data and voice content. The CCAP is led by CableLabs of Sunnyvale, Calif. CCAP unifies the Converged Multiservice Access Platform (CMAP), managed by Comcast Corporation of Philadelphia, Pa., with the Converged Edge Services Access Router platform (CESAR), which is managed by Time Warner Cable, Inc of New York, N.Y.
CableLabs has publicly issued a Remote PHY family of specifications, known as the MHAv2 specifications (Modular Headend Architecture version 2). These specifications describe how a CCAP platform may be separated into two components, (1) a CCAP Core located at a cable headend, and (2) a Remote PHY device (RPD), which is typically located outdoors. A RPD may be located, for example, at the junction of the fiber and coax plants in an optical node serving as a Remote PHY Node (RPN). A CCAP core can control and setup data paths with multiple RPDs situated in multiple fiber nodes. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a CCAP platform which includes an RPD situated inside an RPN in accordance with the MHAv2 specifications of the prior art.